


One shots Fanfic

by Black_Kade



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Star Trek, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anime, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Kink, M/M, Rape, Sad, Smut, Suicide, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Kade/pseuds/Black_Kade
Summary: Fan-fiction one shots.I am loaning these characters to write god knows what.Drama, angst, smut.... a lot of smut.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James T. Kirk & Spock, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Spirk (The hold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has feeling for Spock and things get heated and slightly kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut and Kink themes!

Jim T. Kirk was walking down the corridor to his quarters after a long shift in the captain’s chair. The day had not been hectic just long and tiring with no matters in sight.

Jim had almost made it to his captain’s quarters door when a voice addressed him.

"Captain."

Jim turned around on his heel and came face to science officer in blue, Spock, walking down the corridor at a brisk walk with his lean, long legs that just seemed to go on and on an- Jim had to stop his train of thought there before it got into his kinds deep end as it was already in the shallow waters of his thoughts about Spock.

"Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Jim when we are off duty, no one is going to penalize you for calling me by my first name." 

Jim said as he started to stretch some kinks out of his shoulders as he waited for Spock to carry on so he could go catch some sleep and some dreams of the magnificent species in front of him.

*Bad thoughts Jim! Stop thinking! *

Jim thought as Spock began to speak again.

"This would be the 38th time that you have asked that of me. Capt–... Jim I request that I need to speak to you in private about an urgent matter."

Jim held on the breath of frustration and he motioned for Spock to follow him into his quarters realizing that hr would not be getting rest anytime soon.

Spock silently followed him into the captain’s room which was a queen sized bed with mandatory bedding, a desk filled with paperwork, files and a shelf in the one corner as next to it, a door that led to the bathroom.

Once the doors had closed behind Jim and Spock silence washed over them. Jim found himself irritated and just tired so he turned towards Spock.  
He waved his arms half assed for Spock to start talking.

Spock got the message.

"Captain it ha–"

"*Jim*" 

"Jim...it has come to my attention that I have certain emotions that are compromising my work ethics and are also effecting my hormonal balance due to a shipmate –" 

"Stop! For the love of God please do not say anything for more!"

Jim said hastily as he grabbed Spock's hands, giving him a pleading look. 

*I do not need to know about him and Noyota and just god– no. It's bad as it is I have to watch that very firm bottom at an arm’s length and now he's wanting to talk about his hormones and emotions with her! Like just no. This was not fair. Not while I feel the way for him. *

Jim was to lost in thought to notice the slight widening of Spock's eyes.

The next second Jim had lost all thought as warm, firm lips were on his.

*Holy crap! Spock, Spock is is! Kissing me!?" 

Spock had pulled Jim into a fierce kiss while pulling his hands out from Jim's and wrapping them around his Jim's lean shoulders. It had taken a few moments for Jim to realize what was happening before he wrapped his own arms around Spock's waist pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Spock pulled back slightly to speak.

"Jim, it seems you have misunderstood. I desire you. Not Noyota."

Through all this confession Jim could only ask 

"How did you know...?"

"Touch telepathy with my hands." 

Jim's mouth formed an 'O' shape as a blush stained his cheeks rosy while he thought all he could do with that ability.

Spock proceeded to pull Jim in for another passionate kiss while Jim dragged them back until they fell on the bed with Spock lingering above Jim. They kicked off their shoes and climbed further up the bed before they discarded their shirts leaving them bare chested as two pairs of eyes took in the sight before them. 

Kirks chest was slightly dusted with short, blonde hairs that one would mistake him for hairless but his treasure trail was dark.   
Spock chest had a slight green hue to it and was completely hairless except for the black haired treasure trail. One thing in common was, both were straining against their official trousers. They stripped those off as well to their boxers before returning to other matters at hand.

Jim's arms wrapped around Spock's shoulder to pull him more down as Spock's hands went to his hips. Both moaned in pleasure as they began to grind on each other.

"Oh god! Spock! Please don't stop!" moaned Kirk as he arched to get closer just putting more pressure on their groins hardening them even more.

That seemed to snap something in Spock. Spock began to grind even harder and faster as he pulled his arms from Jim's hips and to put them above his head caging him in.

This turned Jim on even more thus he began to moan like a wanton whore. Jim kept arching up, his bare chest to Spock's which sent thrills of pleasure at the skin contact especially when his nipples would chafe Spock's, instantly hardening them.

Spock though seemed fed up with Jim's moving and put his hands to Jim's shoulders to hold him down. Jim moaned even louder than before, almost coming then and there. 

*Oh shit*

This was not good news for Jim as a dark desire he had once concealed far away started to surf the surface.

Spock moaned and felt himself twitch in the confines of his underwear oblivious to Jim's inner struggle. Jim tried to pull away from Spock’s grip which in turn cause his hardened groin to arch even more, Jim still doesn't know how that was possible, into Spock's hard member. 

This sent waves of pleasure on both sides as they moaned in combination.

Spock tightened his hold on Jim as not to release before they had even gotten bare from Jim's antics. This was a wrong move as finally Jim moaned out one if his deepest desire.

"Choke me!" 

Time stopped. 

For both of them.

Jim went rigid with an ashamed look on his face. Spock froze. Confusion was seen clearly in his brown eyes. 

Tears of shame built up in Jim's blue eyes and Spock's face softened.

Spock removed his hands from Jim's shoulders and placed them on his before pulling him in for butterfly kisses all over. This seemed to send Jim over the edge because the tears fell. Jim carried on sobbing as Spock pulled him to his chest, cradling Jim, ignoring Jim's hard on that pressed into him as Spock's had stopped the moment Jim has yelled out his demand.

Spock though seemed to understand and not at the same time while he held Jim until he fell asleep and Spock following close behind.

Morning would be when they talked. 

Little did they know this was one small step of their long lasting relationship.


	2. Sterek (Wedding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small sweet moment with Derek and Stiles and their wedding and their stress for the wedding.

Fear

Nerves 

Anxiety 

Just jittering under my skin. I could feel it all just moving in me. Today is supposed to be a great, lovely day but it started to rain... And the flowers are the ones I'm allergic to... The photographer fell down the stairs... My suit was ruined by a psycho bitch... And my soon to be bride is having a panic attack and I can't be there for them. 

I would say 'could this day getting any worse' but I think it doesn't even need to be jinxed for it to carry on getting worse. 

I'm sitting on a plain white chair in my room listening to the storm blazing outside with thunder and lightning. 

I lift my head from my hands that are resting on my knees as I take in the room. It's a beige themed with a few white furniture. The bed was unmade from me sleeping in it. 

I lean against the back of the chair groaning in frustration. I wanted this day to be perfect but luck never seems to be on my side. 

I close my eyes and hear my loves heartbeat. It's finally calmed down but his breathing is still a bit unsteady. 

I finally block out the noise. 

About five minutes later my door slams open. I jump up in the preparation for a fight, instead I see my future-husband to-be standing in the door way with tear stains on his cheeks, some over the moles on his face I love so much, his brown hair messed up in all sort of directions from his hands running repeatedly through it and his whiskey eyes red rimmed. 

"Derek... " he said in a meek voice. That's all it took for me to get into gear. I marched up to him and took him close to my broad chest. 

"Shhh baby, what’s wrong?" I asked while running my hands up and down his back whole settling his head under my chin. 

Stiles just shook his head and said the only words right now that could break me. 

"I don't want to get married."

I could just hear the cracks happening in my heart. I felt myself tense and start to pull back. 

"No, no, no Derek, der-bear. I don't want to get married today not that I don't waste to ever get married please baby please just not today and not such a big wedding and just us to maybe at city Hall but just us please." 

Stiles took my face in his hands while he rambled on as his whiskey eyes met my hazel ones. 

I slowly took his lips in a chaste kiss to silence him from his ramblings. 

"it's okay stiles it's okay whatever you want. I just want you happy. Small or big wedding doesn't matter as long as your smiling." I said in a serious voice looking at him sternly. It brought fresh tears to his eyes and his hands wrapped themselves in my black hair and pulled me down into a wet sloppy kiss that soon turned very heated. His hands running up my sides trying to grab anything he could get a hold of me while my own lowered to his assets and gave a gentle squeeze making him let out a moan that sent a shiver down my back and made my lower region react. 

I tried pulling him even closer but he decided to break the kiss while he tried pulling him back in again he said something that made a grin break out. 

"city hall is just a few blocks away and I'm sure we can make it there faster if we run through a little bit of water... " 

Fifteen minutes later city Hall had the strangest quick wedding with two wet soaked fools grinning from ear to ear, that there is even a photo of them hung up now by the secretary's as she thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever witnessed. 

Stiles and Derek's wedding wasn't perfect to the guests and family but to them and the secretary it was the best day of their lives.


	3. Sterek (Caught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they were caught in the act by someone they never expected too. At least it wasn't the Sheriff, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I cant get a laugh out of someone for this then I have just failed.

Bobby Finstock also known as Coach Finstock or just Coach was walking across the lacrosse field towards the school building which was past the bleachers. Today had been a rough one for Finstock. 

First Bilinski didn't pitch for practice probably off doing God's knows what with good knows with who. The kid had pitched for Economics but afterwards no one had seen or so they had claimed. McCall who still to this day could not keep a straight face or tell a decent lie when it came to it. McCall seemed though very reluctant to say anything other than balb about how Bilinski is doing research for a project. 

Ha. 

That kid actually trying to do what his school works asks of him? That was a joke on McCall. After the entire midterm detail-history-of-the-male-circumcision Coach believed there was no hope for the boy especially when it just a few months away from graduation. How that kid would survive college would be a miracle itself if he passed. 

A sigh passed through his lips as he made his way towards the halls that lead to his office. 

"Hey Coach!" yelled someone. Coach turned around and saw the annoyingly tall brat from the lacrosse team. 

Isaac Lahey. 

"What Lahey?!" asked coach in a frustrated tone. He wanted to get to his office and take some whisky with a good old cup of coffee. 

"Have you seen stiles?" 

You got to be kidding me I was stopped for this. 

"McCall said he was doing research for a project or something ask him I'm not Bilinski babysitter." Coach watched in amusement as Lahey's eyes widened commercially before turning around in his heels speed walking before cracking a few laughs. 

Teenagers, I will never understand them. 

Finally, coach made it to his office. He opened the door while running his other hand though his hair.   
Ahh he's sweet heaven on earth with his lovely whisky bottle and coffee cup. 

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS??!! I AM BLIND SO FREAKING BLIND!! OH MY GOD THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE AND OH GOD THIS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL... WAIT IT IS ILLEGAL. HALE I KNEW YOU WHEN YOU WERE IN SCHOOL YOU BASTARD AND YOUR LIKE TWICE HIS AGE AND STILINSKI YOU BETTER HOPE WHEN I SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS IT WILL END NOW AND MY POOR OFFICE THIS IS JUST WRONG!!!"

Bobby Finstock aka Coach had just found Stiles Stilinski going down on Derek Hale who is probably much older than the brat. 

Stiles broke away from Derek and scrambled to get up from his kneeling position to stand while Derek tried putting himself back in his trousers both with deep red blushes from the top of their heads probably to their toes. 

"DO I EVEN WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL INSPIRE– WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE CLAWS?!?" 

Derek and Stiles both shared a worried look between each other each praying to some deity for help. Luckily luck was on their side. Coach took a few more breaths before continuing. 

"You know what I don't want to know ever! EVER! you understand? Never!" 

Stiles and Derek nodded their heads fear still in their eyes. 

"I am going to go to the bathroom wash my eyes out with soap and when I get back you both better be gone and clean this mess up! I won't say anything to the Sheriff if we forget this ever happened. It never happened. And clean my office up and what the hell is that on my flo– OH MY GOD THAT IS FILTHY!!! YOU TEENAGERS AND YOUR FREAKING HORMONES." 

If Derek and Stiles blushes could get any darker they would. 

"I am going to go to the bathroom and then head towards the staff room and go for a jog and in that freaking time I want all evidence gone and this will never happen again in my office or anywhere else in this school and I will believe this was a nightmare or a terrible horrible hallucination from lack of sleep." coach walked out of his office towards the bathroom to proceed with his plans to wash his eyes out with soap and hope to God he has some strong ass liquor for this to go away but before losing the memory he is going to disinfect the God damn office with bleach and other chemicals to remove what had landed on his floor. 

When coach walked out the office Stiles and Derek began cleaning up quickly before scrambling out. 

"Well that was hot but a really, really bad idea."   
Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles before commenting, "It was your idea!" 

"Not my fault I'm a healthy male with a healthy libido and a very healthy and Sexy werewolf boyfriend and by the way the claws really dude? You could have taken off my face!"

"Stop being dramatic, I wouldn't take your face off with my claws. I would rip your throat out... With my teeth. " stiles glared at the inside joke while Derek couldn't stop a smirk from reaching his lips. He then pulled stiles in for a chaste kiss before pulling him towards the school entrance and leaving the school to go finish what they had started. 

Little did they know at the end of the corridor opposite, Isaac Lahey stood against the wall hardly keeping himself up as laughed behind his hand with a red face and his other hand clutching his stomach. 

All was good in Beacon Hills and Coach Finstock had his office disinfected by professionals claiming he thought he had bacteria growing in the floor.


	4. Male (Understanding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have their moments.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was sitting on a stool by the bar at the club he was attending with his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. 

Alec had not been too keen on the scene of clubbing and going to parties but Magnus was the man of the party and thoroughly enjoyed them had convinced Alec to come to this one. 

It had taken about two hours to get ready since Alec was refusing to wear what Magnus had to put out for him so after an hour of compromise and finally another to get ready Alec went out in a tight black button up with a few buttons undone to tease his collarbone and chest. The tight navy blue leather pants emphasized his ass giving Magnus a great view when he bent over. As for Magnus he was just plain colourful, flamboyant and glittery with red skinny jeans and a purple V-neck and some leather boots up to his knees. He had tried to get Alec into boots but no such luck and he would have stayed home. 

Magnus was waiting for his drink when his yellow-green eyes caught Alec across from the bar sitting awkwardly in a booth while some mundane flirted with him. Alec kept shifting in his seat as the mundane kept getting closer. Something started to tick in Magnus's forehead. 

Annoyance. 

Jealousy. 

Possessiveness. 

A strong urge to strangle the mundane who was now basically on Alec's lap and Alec was to scared to move or push the mundane female off him.   
To kind he was. 

As Magnus was about to head towards his love and the annoying girl who was about to regret going near Alec he stopped and thought, 'What if Alec got tired of him and his partying? What if he left me because he doesn't enjoy it and can't stand me to drag him all the time?' 

New emotions coursed through Magnus. 

Fear. 

Guilt. 

The urge to run in the opposite direction and prevent the worse fear from ever coming true before him. 

He couldn't even imagine life without Alec now. Waking up in the morning to Alec's sleeping face and when he wakes up he rubs his eyes, yawns and stretches then when his eyes land on Magnus eyes on him he gives him the small little smile that just brightens his morning even more. The way he sometimes or a lot of times walks into the bathroom when Magnus is showering and when he notices Magnus is naked and wet he blushes so hard it even goes down his chest which Magnus loves to look at. One of the other things is when Alec comes home from a fight all sweaty and hot which leads to awesome 'you-are-alive-thank-god' messy sex afterwards the next morning Alec trying to cook Magnus breakfast but failing horribly so he has to step in to assist him then while he's doing fixing it as Alec pouts about how not being able to cook, who then proceeds to get behind Magnus and wraps his arms around him laying kisses on his neck which makes Magnus smirk and rolls his eyes. 

Sometimes must have passed as the next moment Magnus was blinking and focusing on an Alec who has a worried, concerned look on his face. Eyebrows furrowed and lips thin.

"Magnus? Babe? Are you okay? Magnus! Magnus?!" Alec voice was starting to rise. 

"Babe, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for her to get so close and I didn't know what to do and I saw you just starting at us and I know it doesn't look good and that sad look on your face and I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so so sorry please don't be made baby please don't be upset with me I pushed her off and have been standing her for several minutes that felt like hours trying to get your attention and please say or do anything! Yell. Scream. Slap me if it makes you feel better but please. “Alec's babbling was halted by soft lips meeting his. He responded instantly at the familiar lips on his. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus waist pulling him closer as Magnus ran his hands through Alec's hair. The black hair contrasting with Magnus lime green nail polish. 

Soon both of them pulled back for air, both panting. Magnus laid his forehead on Alec's taking deep breaths as Alec did as well. Both catching their breaths. 

"It's nothing you did love nothing at all just me and my thought sorry love." as Magnus apologized giving Alec a chaste kiss on his soft supple lips. Alec confusion began to grow again but gut instinct told him to leave it be for now he would ask another time. 

"Can we go home now? " asked Alec. 

Magnus replied " Sure, I’ll drop you off at the institute and you can get a night's rest." disappointment stung in his stomach as he realized his time with Alec was coming to an end that night. Magnus turned to go but Alec stopped his by grabbing his arm. Magnus turned to face Alec. Alec had a determined look on his face and a blush across his cheek. 

"Magnus... I meant home... With you." 

Magnus chest almost burst with happiness then and there. A big bright grin made way to his face. 

"Of course babe."

They both left the club heading to Magnus’s - no their home at the apartment for some good old snuggles and kisses.   
Magnus worries were gone and so were Alec's. Next time they would confront them together when they are both ready but that was for another day.


	5. DESTIEL - THE THING FROM THE GRAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales of the Crypt - The thing from the grave

Dean Winchester would say he was fairly good looking with short light brown hair, green eyes, athletic build and a height of 6'1 (185cm).   
He had a few girlfriends, that he met from his job as a photographer, like Lisa Breadon and Anna can't remember her last name until he decided to just go plain solo as those relationships did not work out. His work allowed him to meet beautiful woman but none was catching his interest long term. 

Then he had a job for a underwear shoot, Calvin Klein type of shoot but for a brand called SPN. 

Dean was not prepared for what he met when he walked through the door of the studio where he was shooting. 

5'11 (180cm), slim muscle tone , light brown hair and the bluest eyes dean had ever laid on before. The underwear shoot was not helping him out. 

Dean has never thought of being attracted to a male before but this man was an Adonis, Greek God, Sex God, call him whatever his beauty was not describe-able then the unthinkable happened. 

He looked towards dean with his blue eyes and smiled, just smiled. It took dean's breath away. 

Dean had no idea how he would cope with this beauty without losing control and just snap him up and keep him all to himself away from all the prying eyes that were watching the beauty. 

Two Hours later... 

Dean had learnt about his little blue eyes angel, his name was Castiel Novak and he had been modeling for awhile now also had the most enchanting voice ever, when he had said dean's name on his lip he almost turned into a puddle of goo, that was something. 

To say Dean was smitten was an understatement. 

Months passed by with Dean accepting to be SPN's official photographer for a certain read and thus dean and Castiel's friendship began to bloom and dean's feeling began to increase but soon strain was on the relationship when Dean had grabbed Castiel from falling on his face and make up had smudged on his hand but Cas, dean had called started to call Castiel that after a few days, had run off before he could ask and Dean thought nothing of it believing it was probably for the shoot. 

After nine months of working together Dean had met Alastair, a gangly tall man of 6'4 (193cm) with a beard and a smoke seemed to be permanently in his hand. He had arrived at the shoot and disturbed it by walking up to Castiel and whispering to him that seemed to make him very uncomfortable. Dean's forehead began to tick with the jerk who was messing with his blue eyed angel and to his shock learnt that this man was Castiel's boyfriend.

Dean felt sadness and frustration at learning that his angel was already taken. 

The jerk kept harassing Cas at work that Dean lost it and told him to take a hike. When the ass left he went to check on Cas and saw him shaking, when he had reached a hand out to comfort him Cas flinched away from him, Dean began to worry even more. So to keep his angel safe he gave Cas a key to his studio apartment a few blocks away in case he needed to get away from Alastair. Cas had excepted the key with a shy smile and deans heart carried on fluttering. 

It was only a few days later in late evening when Dean, who was staring out his window, heard someone opening the door to his apartment and there stood Cas in a long beige trench coat with a light stubble that Dean had rarely seen as he had to keep himself neat and clean shaven for the shoots. Cas looked badly upset as he ran into dean's arms as Dean wrapped his arms around him he felt Cas flinch the instant he touched he shoulder. Dean having enough of this charade pulled the trench coat off of Cas and pulled his button up shirt down to see a bruise. 

Alastair had been abusing Cas physically. 

Cas had tears brimming in his eyes so dean did the only thing that came to mind. 

Dean Winchester kissed Castiel Novak. 

Soon the kiss progressed as castiel had no intention of trying to stop dean. Soon enough they had their clothes being pulled off by one another. This lead to them making love but it was just not the two of them as a witness sat outside of dean's apartment in a car which had followed Castiel when he had left his home to run to dean's. The owner of the car was not happy so he began to plan. 

Two days later and Cas had been staying with Dean ever since things had been peaceful and Alastair had no appeared. Cas had went out as Dean waited for him only to get a call from the most unusual person called him, Alastair, who rang him to say that Cas and him had an argument when Cas came to his cabin out near the woods and that he locked himself in and if dean would tell him to come out. 

So Dean went to the cabin to go get Cas. It was dark when he arrived as he walked towards the door he heard someone call out for him by the edge of the woods. The moment he took a step on the edge he was hit over the back of the head with a shovel and fell into a grave. Dena looked up and saw Alastair with a shovel in a him going off at him how he can never have Castiel and he is his. He buried Dean alive who had no strength to get up as dizziness and pain over took him. 

An hour later... 

Cas returned to dean's apartment that evening to find him missing. He looked around before hearing a noise behind him, thinking it was Dean he turned around with a smile only to come face to face with Alastair. Cas smile dropped immediately and begun to back away but it was to late as Alastair had already put a cloth on his mouth which quickly knocked him out. 

Chloroform, Cas guessed just before all went dark. 

Awhile later... 

Cas came to and when he did he took in his surrounding, realizing he was in Alastair's cabin by the edge of the woods. As Cas made a move to get up he realized two things; he was tied down to the bed he was on tightly, also he was in his underwear only. 

Cas began to struggle but soon Alastair made an appearance. He tried convincing Cas what he had done wrong but when Cas called him a monster he decided to take what was his. He began to grope the almost naked Cas who screamed for help. For Dean to come save him but when Alastair said that no Dean would come save him from six feet under, Cas started to sob heavily for the man that he loved who was now dead. 

*Crick* *crack* 

The noise disturbed Alastair and his plans to take Cas by force when he turned around and realized it was coming from outside. He went to go check on it leaving Cas to himself. 

Cas sat there crying non stop as he had to accept that Dean was dead and that Alastair was going to rape him but Cas's inner thought were halted when he heard a commotion outside and a scream which sounded like Alastair. He began to pull on his binds even more as he heard footsteps heading his way. 

He soon gave up when it dawned on him he could not get away and that the foot steps were coming closer and closer. The bedroom door opened. And there stood Dean Winchester covered in mud and dirt.

Cas could not believe his eyes as his beautiful love was alive and standing before him. 

Dean walked towards him and untied him. Cas jumped into his arms only to realize that he was cold as ice and his skin was blue. Dean had risen from the grave to save him. New tears formed and Cas began to sob again as he his face in Deans chest who ran his arms up and down the back of his blue-eyed angel. 

Tomorrow they would deal with the rest for now they just needed each other. 

It was found out later that Dean had buried Alistair in his grave. 

A life for a life.   
A life for the dead.   
Love had not been stronger to raise the dead.


	6. Malec (Pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus just wants to see his Alec shirtless but discovers something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND CUTTING AND RAPE

Frustration. 

Annoyance. 

Sexual frustration. 

Disappointment. 

And last but not least, 

Sadness. 

These were Magnus Bane's current feelings as of late. He had always been a man who could tempt straight men and gay woman to his bed easily. Yet he for some unknown reason could not get his current boyfriend, shadowhunter, yes you heard right a a shadowhunter and a downworlder, Alec Lightwood to take his pants off for him. 

He knew Alec was a bit insecure but he had seen him a bit bare when he spoke to him at the institute and Alec was shirtless before quickly slipping on a sweater *and* there was also the time he had to steal his stele but yet he could not get his boyfriend to take existing pants off for any occasion ; showering, bathing, sleeping, making out (they had not made it to sex yet as Alex requested they take it slow). Every time Magnus asked Alec would freeze up and change the topic. This did not bode well with the high warlock of Brooklyn. He wanted answers and he *will* get them. 

Magnus decided one more attempt and then he will ask what is going on with his boyfriend. 

So Magnus prepared for a romantic evening. A table in the center of the room with candles and some Italian food Magnus knew Alec would love. The room was lit dark and a soft melody was playing from the stereo in the corner. Now all he needed was his smexy boyfriend to come in. 

Twenty-three minutes later Alec walked in and he looked handsome as always to Magnus. Leather jacket, black shirt and black jeans. 

'Yum!' thought Magnus, 'I'll one day get him into the leather outfit that is hidden deep in my closet and then we can do that little role-playing with the l– okay no I'm getting ahead of myself I need to relax. Romantic dinner and then Sexy time with a hopefully naked boyfriend.'

Magnus greeted his boyfriend with a sly smile and Alec greeted him back with a chaste kiss on his toes and a shy smile with a small blush. 

Magnus herded his boyfriend to the table, sat him down and began his wooing. 

After dinner... 

Alec was busy packing away the dishes in the sink before washing them as Magnus watched him from the door way not noticing the adoration in his eye or the gentle smile towards Alec but Alec noticed so he avoided eye contact as to not get even redder knowing cleaning dishes would be long forgotten if he looked into Magnus's yellow-green eyes. 

Soon after the dishes Alec made his way past Magnus to take a shower by himself. 

Magnus followed. 

As Magnus realized when Alec headed for the bathroom and took off his leather jacket that his man was going to shower. 

'Maybe now I can ogle that lovely chest and back that I wanna look at at, trace with my fingers and lips and probably kiss and lick.. Definitely lick... With whipped cream and chocolate sauce... Yup sounds like a plan!' thought Magnus. 

He headed towards the bathroom to Alec to join him. Hopefully. 

Hope was not on his side. 

Alec slammed the door in his face and locked it. 

"Alec! Baby I love you I really do but can we please have a talk about this insecurity of letting me see you naked!"

Five minutes... Ten minutes... Fifteen... Twenty... Twenty-five... Thirty-three... Minutes passed before Magnus heard sobbing and something breaking which sounded like glass. Magnus worried for his boyfriend safety blast a hole where the door knob was to open the door without breaking it into pieces as to not cause more panic or damage. 

The sight would be forever imprinted in Magnus's mind. 

Blood on the broke mirror, Alex sitting on the floor a sobbing mess with cuts on his thighs. 

Magnus had always wanted to see his boyfriend naked but not like this. 

Rushing to Alec he tried prying away the broken piece of glass from his hand but Alec proved difficult not letting it go. Magnus finally got it. Afterwards he picked Alec up and took him to the bedroom, placed him on the bed before rushing to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Alec of the blood. 

As he wiped the cuts on Alex's thigh he realized there were others that were fresh and some that are old and white. 

It finally dawned on Magnus what Alec had been doing to himself for years and even when they were together. His head snapped up as he heard more sobbing. Alec was now full of tears with loud sobbing. 

Magnus pulled him close to his body and shushed him with rubs on the back. 

After awhile Alec seemed to calm down. 

"Alec... I love you! I need to know what is going on in that pretty head of yours please I need to know I can help you!" Magnus said with a broken voice. 

It took for what felt like forever till Alec started his story. 

He told Magnus everything. How he was raped when he was eleven years old by a shadowhunter from a foreign Institute that was visiting and how it happened every chance the man got him alone. How he tired to tell people but everyone had found that man charming and just thought Alec was being childish. How the man had whispered how he would never be loved. How he would be ruined for the future for women... Or men... How he would not know the touch of love or making of it. How he would keep him all to himself if he could. 

Afterwards when he left the began cutting because he hated his skin, his existence and how he hoped the next time he took a blade to him he would die. He knew he had to be careful that no one would notice it so he decided his thigh would be best because no one would ever desire him. 

Then Magnus came along.

Then it became frustrating because of what Magnus would think of he saw the scars. Alec feared those beautiful yellow-green eyes looking at him with disgust and hate. 

But he could not stop. 

The pain was to addictive. 

Pain.   
Disgust.   
Fear.   
Love   
Hate. 

This is what he held felt the entire time and he loved Magnus but he was just so scared. Alec always tried avoiding getting naked or intimate. Alec then went on about how he would understand if Magnus wanted to break up. 

Magnus began seething. He wanted to kill. Kill the man who did this to his precious one. Kill his so called family and friends who ignored his Alec. He wanted revenge for his love and damn it if Alec thought he was going to leave him for this he was wrong and Magnus planned to prove Alec wrong for the rest of his life. 

He told Alec his thoughts and fresh tears began but this time Alec said they were happy because he gets to keep his boyfriend. Magnus then proposed they would keep the intimacy at a low so that when Alec is ready they can take it further and if Alec ever got the urge to cut he would call or come to Magnus no matter the time or place. Magnus would always be there for his boyfriend. 

He then dressed Alec in loose pants and a shirt after wrapping up his cuts then tucked him in saying they would talk more tomorrow and he would clean the mess in the bathroom also tomorrow. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, hopefully with a better outcome. 

Both went to sleep whispering "I love you." to each other and curling together before darkness took them.


End file.
